Lucas Westernrose
is a director from Catwalk TV. Etymology A Western Rose is a cocktail including gin, apricot brandy, lemon juice and dry Martini bianco. Appearance Lucas wears a white business suit with a striped shirt. Personality Lucas has a tendency to speak as though he is talking over a phone, with a lot of 'yes's in his speech pattern. As well as being focused on obtaining good footage, as a member of the Information Alliance, he is focused on acquiring information and will try to be close to the truth.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 4 Part 1 Background At some point prior to the Technopics, Lucas and Catwalk TV obtained a contract to document the progress and efforts of athlete Erie Greenhat towards participating in the games. Chronology Purge of Technopics On the second day of the Technopics Lucas had a meeting with Mariydi Whitewitch and Alicia Sloppyjoes regarding covering Mariydi's progress during the competition after she rescued Erie, who was unable to continue due to her injuries. After the attack on Mariydi while she was practicing in the water, Lucas regretted that they weren't able to get any footage of the incident to air.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 1 On the third day, as Mariydi was getting ready to participate in the final stage of the shootathlon, Lucas gave instructions to his crew in order to defend against losing footage like they did to jamming previously.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 5 After the event's conclusion, Lucas filmed Mariydi and her bodyguard as they headed back to the Technopic Village by convoy. When the convoy was attacked, he lost his cool and dropped his camera,Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 6 berating himself for it once the danger was past. As Athletica began their attack, Lucas took out a smartphone to record footage while speaking with the others, having decided to stay based on his logic as a member of Information Alliance to not turn and run in the face of the truth. After catching the discussion between Mariydi and her bodyguard, and her subsequent threat in order to have him allow her to act against Athletica, Lucas asked Mariydi to take the smartphone with her seeing as she'd be closest to the truth, but Mariydi refused, claiming the amount of blood would likely make the rating too high. When Mariydi took off in a Harpuiai, Lucas managed to throw his smartphone into the cockpit. Ignoring his request to point the lens forward, Mariydi brought up his music selection and picked out a heavy rock tune before fixing it in place with tape. While the others complained about the loud noise, Lucas was more concerned with the extra expenses it would bring.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 2 After the conclusion of the Technopics, Lucas and his cameramen travelled to the airport to film the athletes heading home. As they arrived, Lucas said his goodbyes to Mariydi.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Epilogue Skills and Abilities As a director, Lucas has experience in coordinating filming efforts in order to obtain the footage he wants, as well as taking measures to prevent their competition from thwarting their efforts. References Category:Characters Category:Information Alliance Category:Male